bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Bloon Sea
, boss of this zone after its covering is destroyed.]] is the third zone of Bloons Super Monkey 2. Its appearence is a deep sea full of bloons (hence the name), and, like all zones, it has 5 levels that must be completed to reach the next zone, which is Mount Magma. What happens during stages (Incomplete) Stage 1 #Rushes of Blue Bloons and Green Bloons will fall down from top-left and then from top-right. #Rushes of Red Bloons and Green Bloons will fall down at the same time from top-left and top-right. #Blue Bloons and Yellow Bloons will costantly fall down. #Clumps of Shielded Red and Blue Bloons, along with Green Bloons and Ceramic Bloons will fall down. #Clumps of Shielded Blue and Green Bloons and Ceramic Bloons will come from top-right and bottom-left. #Rushes of Blue Bloons and Green Bloons will come out from center-left and center-right. #Clumps of Shielded Red, Blue, Green and Lead Bloons along with Ceramic Bloons will fall down. #Two clumps of Ceramic Bloons will come out from top-right and top-left. #A giant clump of Shielded Green Bloons will gradually trap the Super Monkey. #UFO Bloons will come out. #More clumps of Shielded Blue and Green Bloons and Ceramic Bloons will come out from top-right and bottom-left. One of these contains a Golden Bloon. #Rushes of Bloons from Red to Green will come out from the center-left, gradually falling down. #Four clumps of Shielded Red and Blue Bloons and Green Bloons will fall down. #Rushes of Blue and Green will come out from bottom-left and bottom-right. #More clumps of Shielded Red, Blue, Green and Lead Bloons along with Ceramic Bloons will fall down. #Same as before, but Lead Bloons aren't shielded. Stage finishes here. Stage 2 Stage 3 # Seashell made of Shielded red bloons. # Green Bloons Clump come down 3 times. # Shielded Ceramic at the centre then 2 seashells blue left and red right are the shields. Stage 4 Stage 5 1. Fishes with shielded bloons for face and normal bloons at the rest will come from the top,ranging from Red to Yellow 2. Clusters of Shielded Glass,Ceramic and Lead Bloons will come. Some time later,a Golden Bloon will come. 3. 4 Mini Calamari Blimps made of red bloons with black bloons for eyes will come. 4. From top left and top right,leaving at bottom left and bottom right,will come kelps made of shielded green bloons. Clusters will still come. 5. While kelps and clusters keep coming,some MOABs will eventually come. 6. Kelps and clusters still continue,and a BFB comes from the right side. 7. 2 more MOABs right before the BFB escapes(if it isn't popped) or at the time it would escape,if it is actually popped. 8. After this, kelps and clusters will stop coming,and 3 shielded glass jellyfishes comes, with shielded lead at the center 9. Fishes made of shielded Lead, Green and Rainbow will come along with some Shielded Green and Purple UFOs. 10. Jellyfishes will leave at the top and fishes will stop coming, while the boss music plays and the Calamari Blimp appears. Trivia *This zone proves that Super Monkey's powers are immune to water. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2